Part of Me
by jazzy of the Akatsuki
Summary: It was apart of life. They all did it. It was a common thing for shinobi. So why did it feel so wrong when she did it? "It was times like this where they both wanted to shield her from the evils of the world. She was too small, too fragile, to have to see everything." "You took care of all ten or eleven of them?" "I killed them." Slight SasuSaku, Team 7


_**Ok, so this is my attempt at writing something a bit more serious. I usually write SasukexSakura humor, but lately ive been wanting to try something else. And By listening to Evanescence: My Immortal (band version) on repeat, this was born! So I hope you all enjoy it :)**_

_**Rating: T for Sasu-cookie ;) or should I say Sakura-chan? :) Oh and the mention of blood and death**_

_**Paring: Slight SasukexSakura , Team 7**_

_**Tile: Part of Me**_

_**Summary****:" It was times like this where they both wanted to shield her from the evils of the world. She was too small, too fragile, to have to see everything."**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mines…But oh….if it were.**_

_** Part of Me**_

She looked up and saw blood. Blood on her hands, her arms, her face.

It wasn't something foreign to her. After all she was a medic and dealt with blood on a daily basis.

It was the fact that she had been the one to spill it.

In the heat of the moment she had to protect her team mates; her loved ones. The rouge ninja had somehow managed to take down Sasuke and Naruto, leaving just her. They were after Naruto and Sasuke and she'd be damned, if she let those _bastards_ take them away from her.

No, living without Naruto and Sasuke (again) wasn't an option.

So she did what she had to do.

The ninja went in for the final blow on Naruto, but she hopped in the way, blocking the path. The whole thing making her cough up blood in the process, but she could care less.

Sakura took the blade out her—bleeding, wounded—chest and used it to stab the ninja who attacked in the throat. Two more ninja came up from behind her and she kicked them in the chest with as much chakra as she could, breaking their ribs in the process.

When she felt the presence of more ninja she picked up Sasuke's forgotten sword and attacked. She stabbed and cut everything in sight, leaving just cut up bloody corpses on the grass. When the last rouge ninja came she turned around and charged at him; stabbing him right in the chest as she landed on him.

"Don't you _ever_ try to hurt them again," she whispered her eyes dark and menace laced in her voice.

She rose off the fallen nin's chest, covered in blood, and went over to heal Naruto and Sasuke with her last reserves of chakra. When she was done she picked both boys up and threw them on her shoulder and proceeded to find shelter.

A cave soon came into view and she carried them inside, her strength quickly draining. As soon as she set them down, she started to clean herself up. She took up the very last bit of chakra and healed whatever she could.

Sakura looked down at Naruto and Sasuke and gave a soft smile.

They were alive and that's all that mattered. All she had to do now was stay awake until one of them woke up, then she'd let her body rest.

In the mean time she was left alone with her thoughts.

And it wasn't before long that Naruto had woken up.

He looked around and noticed Sakura awake looking at him.

But she didn't seem right. Not in the slightest.

"Sakura-chan."

"Oh Naruto your awake. I didn't think you'd ever wake up and-," She looked over and noticed Sasuke waking up as well. "Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Naruto looked around the cave they resided in. "Hey, where are we? And what happened to those ninja?"

Sakura didn't look at them as she spoke. "Oh, were in a cave nearby, and I took care of them."

"You got us away? They should be coming back soon! We have to-"

"No Naruto calm down. Nobody is coming after us."

"Then..."

"I killed them."

The cave fell into a silence and Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but notice the look on Sakura's face, as if she was resentful.

"You took care of all ten or eleven of them?"

"It was fifteen. I counted," Sakura spoke as she held her head low.

"Fifteen," Sasuke mumbled. Sakura had taken down _fifteen_ rouge ninja by herself. Not only did she just take them down

She killed them.

It was obvious by looking at their pink haired team mate that she felt bad. She was a medic and their jobs were to save people. They only killed when it was absolutely necessary.

They _preserved_ life, not _destroyed_ it.

And the fact that Sakura had killed _fifteen _people, no doubt, had an effect on her.

"Sakura…"

"What? I did what I had to do. They were trying to kill you and Naruto and I-they-I just couldn't let that happen!" Sakura's eyes started to water with un-shed tears and she tried her best not to let them fall. "I wasn't going to lose you," she shook her head trembling," No, not again."

They both looked at Sakura and felt their hearts clench at the sight.

It was times like this where they both wanted to shield her from the evils of the world. She was too small, too fragile, to have to see everything.

Sakura tried to pull herself together, she didn't want to be the small scared little girl she once was; those days were over.

But she couldn't ignore the dry blood on her hands and arms. Or the looks her teammates were giving her.

They felt bad for her and Sakura couldn't have hated it more. She wanted to scream at them for thinking of her that way (weak, small, frail) but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Instead she kept her mouth closed tight—her teeth were grinding against each other from the pressure—and her eyes even tighter—no tears were falling today—because the moment she opened them, she would break down. Sobs would escape her mouth and her tears would never cease.

And the feeling of being _weak_ would overcome her.

Shinobi killed people all the time; she had seen many of them killed in battle.

So why was she dying inside because of it?

Why did she feel so _dirty_?

"Sakura-chan, it's ok. You don't have to hold everything in," Naruto whispered, hoping that would coax her into letting it all out.

"Naruto's right." Sasuke grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb across it. Nothing hurt the Uchiha more than her tears. No pain in the _world_ could compare to seeing Sakura cry.

But she didn't move. She stayed frozen in place; remembering what had happened earlier that day, the fear in those men's eyes as she attacked.

_Nothing was more haunting._

_**And I finished! This is my first time writing something so….dark. Its normally not my thing but eh, what can you do :) Anyways I hope you all like this one-shot. I really tried my best to grab Sakura's fear in the situation. I mean I think we all know she's not a killer. She wouldn't be Sakura if she was. **_

_**Anyways let me know if you enjoyed this, and if I should write more stories like this ;)**_

_**Make my heart melt and review. It would be greatly appreciated ^_^ **_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


End file.
